Wikiality talk:Admin Board
This page is meant for Admins to discuss Policy and other issues. Please check Wikiality:Admin Board at the bottom for current projects, and add your own ideas, too. Projects Please check Wikiality:Admin Board at the bottom, where projects is. I was trying to start something for 2006 "Truthy" awards, please tell me what you thi feel about it. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:30, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :Looks good to me, although there are an awful lot of categories. Maybe slim some of them down by eating donuts (they actually make you thinner; the obesity epidemic is, of course, just typical liberal fearmongering). -- Kudzu 04:58, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Handling Editing on Featured Articles I think the articles should remain protected, and If people want to edit them, they should post what they want to edit on the talk page of the article. If what they say is approved by like, two admins, then the page is unlocked so it can be updated and then relocked afterwords. However, a page will not be unlocked for editing until the article is off of the main page.--Lewser 19:54, 29 October 2006 (UTC) :Good point, we need to work on getting people to use those talk pages more.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:07, 29 October 2006 (UTC) ::Sounds like a good plan. -- Kudzu 15:03, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Expiration rule? Whats up with the new expiration rule for voting? I think If we have to have an expiration rule, it should be more than 5 days. I would say at least a week, and I think thats even really short.--Lewser 20:11, 30 October 2006 (UTC) :I think by putting a deadline of some sort, it makes people a little more urgent when voting. Also, it does make the page a little easier to read.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:04, 30 October 2006 (UTC) ::Well, alright, but I think it will only make it more urgent if its more clearly placed. I think if people are already on the page to read that rule, then theyre already about to vote. And how is re-nominating going to be handled? Are the old votes added to the new ones, or are we starting fresh?--Lewser 22:09, 30 October 2006 (UTC) :::Not sure, although we can easily make up something that is fair. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:12, 30 October 2006 (UTC) ::::The problem being that some people don't have that much time on their hands (me). A week seems weasonable... -- Kudzu 15:03, 31 October 2006 (UTC) I will change it to 7 days instead of 5 days and move those that are unexpired back to the voting page. --Fuzzy 15:51, 31 October 2006 (UTC) (P.S. unexipred is also my favorite type of milk). :Unexpired? Pansy...real American Men have to drink their milk with a spoon. And realer American Men need a knife and fork.--Lewser 16:33, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Well, I didn't move any back because they are all still expired with the 7 day rule. --Fuzzy 15:56, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :::So if an article has recieved its 5 votes in either direction, are we leaving it in for the duration of its voting period, or does it get taken off?--Lewser 16:33, 31 October 2006 (UTC) ::::An article will be moved to "Winners" or "Losers" upon meeting one of two criteria: :::::1) it gets 5 votes "Yes" or "No" :::::2) it's time is up...I think that's right...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:51, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Wikiality.com emails... OK. I've made the email addresses and they seem to be in working order. Use the same usernames/passwords that I have previously sent you. Instead of pop3 it will be via webmail. Here is the address to login: http://my.wikiality.com/ This page can use some prettying up. If you have any suggestions, let me know. If you experience any problems, please let me know. If you need your username and password, also, please let me know. webmaster@wikiality.com --uno 20:38, 29 December 2006 (UTC) Another thing: For general users of this board, they may email all of us at sysops@wikiality.com This email address will go to all of us. So far I have Lewser, WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer, Kudzu, Pro-Lick, Fuzzy and myself. --uno 21:07, 29 December 2006 (UTC) Things that might be good to change (besides reality)... Wikia suggestions for improving improvements? Greetings holders of the truthy, from your local neighborhood Wikia representative. Some things I've sorta noticed: * This site is now #13 (out of 1.2 million) in a google search for "truthiness". http://www.google.com/search?q=truthiness&num=15 * The on-air hype for this site seems to have stabalized a tiny bit. * You have about 9 sysops: . This seems to indicate the time might be ripe to try out enabling anonymous editing (or the more common term: "the huddled masses"). At the time it was disabled, this site had just been mentioned live on the Colbert Report, and there was a lack of enough experienced administrators to cope with it. While disallowing this does cut down on vandalism significantly, it also cuts down on contributions significantly (not even Wikipedia has gone this far... yet). Therefor I propose one of the following: * Wikia defaults (anons can edit and create new pages, users can move pages) * Slightly restricted (anons can edit but cannot create new pages, only sysops move pages) * No change (if you want to throw your vote away. Michael Moore endorses this one...) If you could put it to some sort of admin vote thingy we'd be ever much obliged. If you do feel ready to try out anon editing, you might promote a few more sysops too. Also, a suggestion from myself: Your logo is derived from two images from other non-free sources. While this usage is probably protected under parody for some uses, there could still be legal issues with this as a logo. Therefor I suggest a slightly more original logo, even possibly of the same design (but originally created by the users rather than copied, such as the Uncyclopedia logo (a puzzle drawn on a potato)). An idea for this, now that you have a larger contributor base, is to hold a logo design contest, with some award to be given to the best original design. Thoughts? Yours etc etc, --Splarka (talk) 23:42, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :I'm in favor of Slighty Restricted, but we'll see what the rest of the sysops say. ::Agreed slightly restricted--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:52, 29 December 2006 (UTC) :::Is there consensus yet? Someone reach uno? --Splarka (talk) 05:31, 2 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Very few people have been in, and Dauno was the first to answer...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:34, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :::::I'm willing to give slightly restricted a shot and see how it works out. Also, I think the wikiality logo is fine for now, mostly because I can't think of a better idea at the moment. --Esteban Colberto 23:24, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::Maybe puzzle pieces super imposed over Stephen's face? Though, I do like the logo as is, and I'm also pretty sure its covered under parody and artistic license. --uno 23:37, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :::::::Suggestions to change the logo: #The logo needs something that can be easily made into an "icon" and must include the following elements: the American flag, brass balls, and Stephen's ear. ##use another picture that shows the "ear-side" of his head and "cartoon" it up, ##and perhaps change the color (brass?) and typeface of the font--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:47, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :Also, the name on the logo should say Wikiality.com, not just Wikiality.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:00, 7 January 2007 (UTC) I would never want to defame Stephen! I definitely would not make fun of his deaf ear! The current logo encompasses everything this site is supposed to be about. The only improvement I can think of is putting another american flag behind the globe, possibly longwise down the length of the logo. --uno 03:18, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :Showing the ear is not defaming the ear. As it is, it is hiding, as if we are ashamed of the ear. We are not ashamed of the ear; we are proud of the ear, and we should display it as proudly as we would display Stephen's balls.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:22, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Where are the admins? Are the rest of the sysops on vacation? --uno 19:38, 30 December 2006 (UTC) :Hard to tell, although a few have occassionally been in and out, I haven't seen many on a regular basis in almost a month. I am sure once the holidays are over, and the hangovers clear, people will return at their pre-holiday frequency. I'm starting to wonder how many of the regulars are in college...as it seems people started to disappear just before finals started.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:46, 30 December 2006 (UTC) ::Perhaps it's a good time to choose some new admins? There seem to be a lot of trusted users here who could find these tools useful. Angela talk 19:51, 30 December 2006 (UTC) :::There are 4 who would make great admins, but none of them are interested...I am going to ask again in a week or two...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:55, 30 December 2006 (UTC) Great News...User:Esteban Colberto has agreed to become an admin! Ha! Sucker! Oops, did I type that? He's very good with The Photoshop, and created the 2006 Truthy Award.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:53, 31 December 2006 (UTC) : I eagerly await his correspondance. --uno 08:25, 31 December 2006 (UTC) New Admin And yet another new admin User:Ace-oaces good posts, been here for a while, but apparently has a life (or something, maybe a job...) and is moving acorss country so won't be doing too much...yet...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:58, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Praise and constructive criticisms around the web. http://www.ttca.org/cruisenews/2006/12/show-your-truthiness-edit-wikialitycom.shtml Lots of great criticisms of the site as well as praise. http://www.thetelegram.com/index.cfm?sid=821&sc=5 Another mention of the greatness of our site. --uno 19:40, 30 December 2006 (UTC) Should we have a "Look Who's Honoring US" section now? --uno 21:35, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :yes!--Esteban Colberto 23:21, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Truthiness banished! See http://www.lssu.edu/banished/ and the list itself at http://www.lssu.edu/banished/current.php --Splarka (talk) 05:34, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :Good. Whenever something is taboo, the kids go for it that much more--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:36, 2 January 2007 (UTC)